


Communication

by flawedamythyst



Series: Historic Features [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Tiny ficlet sequel to Historic Features, written for Whostarlockedao3 for Valentine's Day.Tony works on communication.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whostarlockedao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whostarlockedao3).



Tony finished hanging the screen on the lounge wall, then stood back to admire it.

“Okay, this is awesome, you're going to love this,” he said, turning to where JARVIS was shining spotlights on two empty bits of air. Setting up directional spotlights so that JARVIS could highlight the cold patches where his two ghosts were had been his last brainwave on adapting to life with two dead housemates. It had gone a long way to making Steve less prone to break off midway through a promising make out session because he was paranoid they were being watched.

One of the spotlights moved closer to the screen, and then a black dot appeared on it.

“It's heat sensitive,” Tony explained. “I've set it so that if you touch it, it will register the lower temperature like a marker on a whiteboard, so you can write on it.” He considered his audience. “Uh, chalk on a blackboard. At any rate, it's a way for you to communicate that shouldn't use any energy on your part.”

The other spotlight moved closer as the black dot elongated into a line. Tony beamed with excitement at seeing his idea working exactly as planned.

A moment later, the words ‘Dodgers Rule, Yankees Suck’ scrawled themselves right over the centre of the board.

Tony snorted. “Yeah, Steve's not going to be around to appreciate that until later.”

Off to one side, different, shakier letters slowly formed. ‘What's Robot Wars?’

Tony blinked. “Where the hell did you hear about that? It's, uh, it's a show where people build robots and then get them to fight.”

‘SHOW ME’ spelled out large, emphatic capitals.

This wasn't exactly what Tony had expected from a conversation with ghosts, but he was willing to roll with it. “JARVIS, put on Robot Wars, will you?”

The TV turned on and a cold hand ruffled Tony's hair for a moment before both spotlights moved over to one of the sofas. Tony gave the board another look, then went to make himself some popcorn.


End file.
